


Rider Waite

by Slant



Category: Tarot (Divination Cards), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Three of Cups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: Deck building really doesn't get enough attention either in TCG anime or Calvinball.





	1. Chapter 1

"Pegasus is a very strong player and he can see your cards! You did very well to nearly defeat him by playing from your heart and trusting in your grandfather's deck," said Tea,"but to reclaim his soul you will have to go beyond Duel Monsters." 

 

And so...

"Eye of illusion!"  
"Knowing what it does makes it less dangerous," thought Yuugi to himself, "but I must still counter it!"  
"Three of Cups, upright. The inviolate bonds of friendship will not be fooled by illusions!"  
"WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!"  
"When your heart is one with all cards, then all cards are your friends."


	2. Moo dot com

Once Yuugi had realised that all cards had power in the Shadow Realm, things had gotten very strange very quickly. Sure a Blue Eyes White Dragon was a powerful and dangerous beast, but what defence could stand when The Tower fell? What strange magic was there in a Wild Draw Four card? More to the point, what would happen if you played "Trevor Owens, creative director, Infinity inc." ? Not that Yuugi was playing the business cards of designers that he'd found on the internet. That would be absurd, and anyhow, swearing at people for saying you could work for exposure very rarely won a duel. No, what Yuugi was playing was a Monopoly "take a trip to Marylebone station" Chance Card. Sending a monster to London was antisocial, but it did get it off the field, and anyhow, the station was shut.

Plus since he'd played Marylebone earlier, he'd get like, ¥3000 out of it, which wasn't much, but if Pegasus didn't have Visa or Amex in his hand, he'd have to mortgage one of his monster card spaces to raise the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deck building really doesn't get enough attention either in TCG anime or Calvinball.

**Author's Note:**

> The Three of Cups does not represent three cups. Sometimes divination is confusing like that.


End file.
